Don't tease me like that !
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: OS Ambrollins ! Rated M Enjoy ! :3


Il danse.

Nom de dieu, il danse. Je l'avais jamais vu danser comme ça avant, mais bon, faut dire que c'est notre 12ème rendez-vous en tout. Rien qu'un rendez-vous, Dean, merde, laisse le s'amuser, ton Seth !

Bon dieu, je peux même pas décrocher mes yeux de ce petit cul en train de se trémousser devant moi. Les courbes de son dos qui finissent sur ce cul tellement beau, tellement... enivrant. Un cul bombé. Comme je les aime. Comme je l'aime.

Je suis dans le canapé de la boîte, et malgré moi, je louche sur mon tout nouveau mec. Un beau brun, musclé comme j'aime, barbu, bref, le beau mec quoi. Le seul truc, c'est qu'en ce moment, il me chauffe vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup.

J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour comme un taré, mais bon, vous vous dites, 12ème rendez-vous, si vous avez attendu jusque là, vous pouvez encore attendre.

Comment voulez-vous que je ne sois pas excité à la vue d'un mec qui a un cul qui m'hurle de le serrer contre moi?! Comment voulez-vous qu'un mec pareil ne vous excite pas quand il vous sort des clins d'yeux lubriques à souhait?

Le fait est qu'il m'excite. Seth Rollins m'excite. J'ai envie de le prendre comme jamais personne ne l'a fait auparavant. Mais comble de moi, et aussi de ma gaule fulgurante dans mon froc, je dois attendre. Combien de temps encore?

Ah, le voilà qui revient.

\- Allez, Dean, viens danser avec moi...

\- Moi, danser? Seth, tu sais très bien que je danse comme une brêle...

\- T'as qu'à me suivre.

Sans me donner mon avis, il m'entraînait sur la piste pour se coller à moi, dos collé à mon torse, et forcément, son petit cul se frottant contre mon jean. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me soulager en lui, à l'instant même où il se frottait à moi. Mais bon, attentat à la pudeur, c'est pas top non plus. Collé contre moi, il danse, il danse sensuellement, comme pour envoyer un message à mon cerveau. "Allez, Dean, excite moi contre mon cul, excite-toi, tu vas avoir mal à la queue, à force..." Et bordel, oui, j'ai mal à la queue ! J'ai une putain d'érection comprimée dans mon jean, et je peux rien faire !

Heureusement, fin de soirée, je le raccompagne chez lui, et je me dis que je peux tenter quelque chose. Devant la porte de son appartement, constatant qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, je le plaque au mur pour l'embrasser volcaniquement, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, et baladant mes mains partout dans son dos, traçant presque mes muscles du bout de mes doigts. Je l'entends gémir, ça me plait... Et putain, il est temps que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Dean... Oh, Dean...

\- Je t'écoute, bébé, je suis là...

\- Doucement... Je peux entendre ta queue à travers ton jean.

Merde.

\- Seth, j'ai envie de toi... Tu m'as chauffé toute la soirée...

\- Je sais, Deano... Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Et j'ai gagné !

\- Petit con.

\- Je sais que t'as envie de mon cul, vu comment tu louchais dessus.

\- J'y peux rien si t'as un cul d'enfer... Seth, j'ai mal, putain, je...

\- Attends.

Sans défaire notre baiser, il fait vagabonder ses mains sur ma ceinture, qu'il défait doucement, tout en déboutonnant les quelques boutons qui me servent de braguette. Le soupir de bien être que je lâche voulait tout dire.

\- Ça te faisait mal à ce point-là?

\- Quand j'ai la gaule, je fais pas semblant.

\- Bon dieu, mais t'es gaulé comme un éléphant ou quoi?

\- Tais-toi, quand tu l'auras dans le cul, tu feras moins le malin...

\- Oh, tu le veux vraiment mon cul à ce que je vois.

En regardant autour de lui, et voyant que personne n'était là, il s'empressait de baisser mon jean, et le sien, pour nous laisser tous les deux en boxer, tout en louchant sur ma queue, tendue douloureusement dans mon boxer noir et blanc, l'élastique surplombant magnifiquement mon tour de hanches.

\- Ah oui, tu fais pas semblant, c'est clair.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.

Sans violence, je saisissais sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser encore, tentant un contact plus physique, mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui prenait l'avantage. Il se retournait pour me faire dos, ses fesses bombées frottant ma virilité tendue dans mon boxer. Je pense qu'il auait rigolé en voyant ma tête à ce contact.

\- Ça te plait, comme ça?

\- Bon dieu, Seth...

\- Quoi? C'est pas toi qui disait que tu voulais mon cul?

\- Pas de cette... oh putain...

Les légers mouvements de bassin qu'il donnait contre moi me rendait cinglé. Les yeux fermés, et les mains vagabondant sur son torse, je m'imaginais le prendre avec furie, son cul serré comme pas deux autour de ma queue.

\- Allez, fais toi plaisir, Deano...

\- Seth...

\- Je sais que t'aimes ce que tu ressens...

\- Oh, t'imagine pas à quel point, mais c'est pas assez...

\- Même comme ça?

Son rythme augmentait contre ma queue, et mes soupirs aussi. Bon dieu, j'ai envie de le baiser furieusement.

\- Laisse toi aller, bébé.

\- Seth...

\- Lâche-toi.

\- J'veux te baiser, putain !

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Il s'emparait de mes hanches pour bouger son bassin contre moi, frottant ma queue contre son parfait petit cul moulé et bombé dans son boxer bleu. Oh, nom de dieu, les sensations... Je me frotte contre lui, comme si j'étais en train de lui faire l'amour langoureusement, passionnément, et même avec les gémissements et grognements en prime.

\- T'aimes ça, hein?

\- Oh putain oui...

\- Alors continue...

Toujours pressé contre moi, il augmente le rythme de son bassin pour se trémousser contre moi, assez pour me faire pousser des petits cris qui apparemment, le rende dingue, vu que sa queue rentre en semi érection également.

\- Oh oh, y'a pas que moi qui est en manque de cul.

\- Dean, tu m'excites, j'y peux rien !

\- Oh, je t'excite, ma cochonne?

À son oreille, je lui murmure des paroles salaces pour le rendre encore plus dingue.

\- Si je t'excite, ça te dirait pas de sentir ma bite au plus profond de toi? Je suis sûr que ton cul est une merveille à déglinguer...

\- Dean...

\- Oh, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire... Je vais te baiser, Seth chéri, je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir par tous les moyens, mais t'en fais pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses jouir dès que j'aurais franchi ta plus intime façade, t'entends?

\- Oh putain oui...

\- T'as envie de ça?

\- Oh oui...

Les yeux fermés, et une mais pour le soutenir à la porte, il se penchait en avant devant moi, chose qui faisait "tilt" dans ma tête. Sans même baisser son caleçon ou le mien, je m'emparais de ses hanches pour bouger contre lui, comme avec toute la frustration du monde, je le défonçais aussi fort que possible, sans même être en lui.

\- Viens, bébé, viens...

Trois mots qui me faisaient exploser. Mon bras droit sur son torse, et l'autre qui descendait sur ses hanches aussi bronzées et veloutées que possible, je le plaquais contre moi en lui donnant des coups de reins animaux, lâchant malgré moi des cris incroyables, me sentant me déverser dans mon boxer. Mais bon dieu, toute la tension accumulée était enfin partie dans un râle de passion incontrôlé.

\- Nom de dieu...

\- Ça va mieux?

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Rollins, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Ouvre ta porte, et crois moi que je vais te troncher tellement fort que tu vas pleurer la Sainte Vierge.

Le regard qu'il m'offrait relevait du paradis. Et à peine sa porte ouverte, je me jetais sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied ravageur. Pris dans le moment, je ne regardais même pas où nous allions, le plaquant contre les murs derrière lui, tout en saisissant sa queue que je me faisais un plaisir de rendre encore plus tendue.

\- Dean ! Dean !

\- Quoi?

\- Prends-moi, prends-moi, putain, maintenant...

\- Oh, tu veux que je te prenne?

\- Ouais... J'ai envie de toi...

\- Suffit de demander !

Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'attendre plus pour récupérer une gaule de tous les diables. On avait pas atteint sa chambre que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus. Je le penchais devant moi, retirant son boxer avec les dents, avant d'engouffrer sa queue dans ma bouche, histoire de le préparer un peu. Les mains collées au mur dans un hurlement incroyable, il en demandait plus, bougeant le bassin comme un fou.

\- Retourne toi.

Chose qu'il faisait directement, tandis que je venais le titiller de deux doigts, ne mettant pas longtemps pour tomber sur sa prostate. Au contact de celle-ci, il se raidissait directement, lâchant un cri de plaisir inouï, avant de crier :

\- Dean, prends moi ! Prends moi ! Tout de suite, putain, viens... J'ai envie de toi.

Sans attendre plus, j'enlevais mes doigts pour m'engouffrer en lui sans douceur, mais la sensation de son rectum hyper serré autour de moi relevait du paradis. J'hurlais presque, ses fesses dans mes mains, tandis que j'allais comme un fou, tout en malaxant l'objet de ma frustration toute la soirée, il hurlait à mon rythme.

\- Nom de dieu, c'est trop bon, putain !

Ses cris me rendaient dingue. Tout en lui me rendait dingue, mais sa tête en plein orgasme devait être plus que géniale. Dans une frénésie incroyable, mais aussi sous ses demandes, je le faisais chevaucher mon bassin, et il hurlait. Moi aussi. Moi aussi, j'hurlais tant les sensations étaient divines. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'emparait de ma main pour me demander de le branler. Le branler aussi fort que je le prenais, visiblement, et pour lui faire plaisir, je le faisais. Rien que ses cris retentissants dans la pièce, ma queue tressautait en lui, heurtant visiblement sa prostate à chaque fois, vu les poussées de plaisir qui l'envahissait.

\- Dean, bébé, je... je...

\- Quoi?

\- Je vais jouir, mais putain, je vais jouir fort...

\- Alors, vas-y, n'attends pas...

\- T'es sûr?

\- T'entendre jouir, ça va me faire t'exploser le cul comme jamais...

Sans se retenir plus tant l'hyperstimulation que je lui prodiguais le rendait dingue, ce fût en le sentant se déverser dans ma main en hurlant que je savais que c'était gagné. Il se relâchait tout doucement contre moi, mais en sentant son rectum se contracter autour de moi, je sentais l'orgasme arriver à mon tour. Ma prise sur ses hanches de nouveau, je lui assénais des coups de reins animaux, brutaux, mais tellement bons. Jusqu'à exploser en lui. Exploser comme jamais je n'avais fait auparavant. Et une fois comblés tous les deux, je me retirais doucement pour m'effondrer sur son lit aux draps de soie bleus. Essoufflé au possible, je le regardais. Son visage si angélique, sa barbe qui surmontait sa parfaite mâchoire, et ce sourire d'orgasme gravé sur son visage, tandis que sa poitrine se levait et descendait en essayant de récupérer son souffle au possible.

\- Putain de merde, que c'était bon...

\- Je confirme.

\- Y'a intérêt que ce soit pas la dernière fois.

\- T'es taré.

\- Non, je suis juste en train de te dire que je te veux pour longtemps, du con.

\- Tu me veux dans ton cul?

\- Mais t'es con, ma parole !

Même son rire me rendait tout chose. Son sourire qui me poussait à l'embrasser, tandis qu'il se calait de lui même sur mon torse ruisselant de sueur.


End file.
